


Key Punch

by fengirl88



Category: The Bletchley Circle
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: For years after she’d left Bletchley, Millie’s dreams were punctuated by the sound of the machines





	Key Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Owl_by_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_by_Night/gifts).



For years after she’d left Bletchley, Millie’s dreams were punctuated by the sound of the machines, keys punching out the Hollerith cards that held the messages she and Susan, Lucy and Jean decrypted. Two million cards a week, the official histories said.

No key-punched cards recorded the other messages: the ones never encrypted in the first place, hidden in plain sight. Millie had come close to telling Susan how she felt before she left, but the words remained unspoken. One day, perhaps, some historian would write about that world of women, what the war gave and what it took away.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Key challenge at fan_flashworks; also a fill for the Punch square on my bingo card.
> 
> for Owl_by_Night


End file.
